A Weasley Christmas
by jslane
Summary: An epilogue of the epilogue. Tells of the christmas nineteen years later.


** Hello all, this is my first story that I've posted here. It is a continuation of the epilogue written by J.K. Rowling at the end of her seventh book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. The characters are copyrighted to her. **

**If you don't want to know some of the ending, I'd advise against reading this. But otherwise, have at 'er.**

**

* * *

**

**A Weasley Christmas**

_...an epilogue to the epilogue_

It was a brisk winter morning; snow had fallen over the town gracefully and twinkled in a silvery way. The footsteps prodded into the ground, leaving a molded impression of boots in the snow. A family of three entered the train station of King's Crossing, two of them emblazoned with bright hair. The other, had messy brown-black hair and round, black rimmed glasses. The three walked through the station and found themselves at a brick barrier. Moving quickly, they ran through it and disappeared completely. This fazed no one apparently, as many kept walking without turning their heads.

They reappeared on the opposite side, looking at a magnificent train pull into the station. The station number, hanging on a swinging sign, read 9 ¾. To any other than these three people, and others much like themselves, this would have made little to no sense at all. But of course, that would have meant that they would have had to first gone through the barrier.

The train slowed to a stop and let out a sharp whistle. Families drew nearer to the train, which had the words "Hogwarts Express" emblazoned on its side in large, dark letters. Children began to make their ways off the train, the smaller ones running directly to their parents, the older ones lingering for a moment with their friends.

"Mum, Dad, Lily!" A small voice yelled and heads turned. Albus Potter made his way smartly down from the train, his cousin Rose Weasley close at his heels. The Potters broke into wide grins and Lily ran forward to her brother. James descended from the train, a small smile on his face and walked to meet his parents. Harry and Ginny Potter moved forward, watching as their youngest clobbered Albus in a hug. She relinquished her grip on him and then went for James. He moved backwards, trying to avoid her tight grasp and bumped into those behind him.

"Sorry," He mumbled to them and then grinned as he saw who it was. "Teddy!" He cried, waving his family over. "What are you doing here? Come to see Victoire again?"

"Ha ha," Teddy said in mock laughter, ruffling James' hair. "Hi Harry, Ginny." The two nodded in reply and then Harry spoke: "What brings you here Teddy?"

"Though I'd come see you all before the holidays."

"Oi," Ron Weasley's voice trailed over to them. "There you lot are, we've been looking for ages."

"It was not ages, Ronald." Hermione scolded form his side, tapping his shoulders playfully. "It was like five minutes." She turned to Harry and Ginny, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," They repeated, smiling.

"So where is my nephew?" Ron asked, looking around. "Albus!" His face broke into a large grin as he spotted him. "What house did you get put into?"

"Gryffindor," He said softly.

"Good man!" Ron beamed and their group gave a small hand of applause.

"Well, I suppose we should be off." Said Harry, "Albus, James? Have you got everything?"

"We still need our trunks." James said.

"Ah, there they are Harry; they're putting them out over there." Said Ginny, pointing and placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

The group moved over and after several minutes of "Is this it?"s and "No"s, everyone seemed to find their belongings.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you in a few days for Christmas at Mum and Dad's?" Ron asked, holding Hugo's hand in his own.

"Yeah, defiantly." Harry said.

They went their separate ways for a few days and the Potters were soon arriving back at their own home, which lay on a few streets away from Ron and Hermione's. Albus had not stopped talking the entire ride, which had caused James to clasp his hands over his ears in protest.

"Mum!" James cried, "Make him stop!"

Ginny could only laugh merrily, as snow drifted down from the white-gray clouds above them.

"…and then Andy Jezier threw the stink bomb and it hit one of the portraits and they started screaming at him and then Peeves came and the Professors and he got in so much trouble." He took this pause to inhale a deep breath of air quickly, causing him to cough loudly. James removed his hands and cried: "It's stopped!"

The boys grinned widely at each other and leapt from the car, dashing up to the steps to their house. Lily tore after them, eager to be involved in whatever they were doing. Harry and Ginny grasped each others hand and walked slowly after their children, shaking their heads and laughing under their breath.

Christmas came quickly and the Potters and Weasleys all found themselves at the Burrow once again. Harry was the first to open the door and was soon engulfed in the grip of Mrs. Weasley. It became apparent that Lily had inherited her grasp from her grandmother.

"Oh, Harry, it seems so long since we last saw you!" She said, holding his face and kissing his cheek. "Ginny, dear, there you are!" She let him go and ran for her daughter. James, Albus, and Lily trailed in from the cold after their parents, cheeks rosy.

"Come to your grandfather!" Mr. Weasley called to them, arms open wide. Lily was the first to head over and Albus joined her only seconds later. James, however, just walked, obviously to grown up to run to his grandfather. But he could not help the grin that spread across his face.

The door opened again and Ron and Hermione peeked through.

"Blimey, it's cold out there!" Ron cried, rubbing his mittens together. Rose and Hugo burst through the door, their faces reddened by the cold.

"Take off your coats, kids." Hermione said, helping Hugo with his scarf.

"Mum, I think we need a fire going." Ron said, and Mrs. Weasley responded with a swish of her wand, as the fireplace sprang to life and began to crackle merrily. "So much better." He muttered, moving himself closer.

"Is this everyone?" Hermione asked, as she hung up her children's coats. "I'd have thought George and Percy would at least be here."

"Oh they will, Bill and Fleur are visiting the Delacours this Christmas and Charlie is staying in Romania. George's been busy with work, as has Percy." Mrs. Weasley said, flicking her wand in various directions so that many things in the kitchen set to work.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, yes dear. That would be wonderful." She smiled, and the Burrows' front door opened wide again. George Weasley entered, covered in a thick coat and earmuffs around his ear.

"Evening all." He called cheerily, discarding his outer-clothing. Hugo jumped up from his seat and ran towards him happily screaming: "Georgie! Georgie! Georgie!" at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, Hugo!" George said, patting his nephew's head. "I've got your Christmas gift with me!"

"Really?" Hugo's eyes bulged, widened at the fact that he got presents.

"Which," Hermione intervened, "we will open later." She placed her hands on her son's shoulders and he bent back his head to look up at her.

"Aw, Mum." Hugo said in a sulky.

"Who wants to lick the icing from the bowl?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, and Hugo tipped his head back.

"Me!" He cried, speeding off to the kitchen, determined to beat his siblings and cousins there. There was a thunder of many tiny feet.

The adults settled themselves into the living room, their chairs angling towards the fire.

"So boys," Mr. Weasley asked, "Work's going alright for you?"

"Yeah, quite well actually." Ron said.

"It really is." Harry replied. His eyes glanced up to the wall while Mr. Weasley struck up a conversation with Ron about Quidditch. Harry did not hear everything, as his eyes darted up the strange clock Mrs. Weasley kept. The hands of all the Weasleys pointed in a good direction, all the Weasleys that was, except for Fred. Absentmindedly, Harry touched the lightening shaped scar on his forehead and traced it with his finger. He remembered what he had though when they let Albus go on the Hogwarts Express. That his scar had not hurt in nineteen years.

And it was true; everyone had reverted to a normal life. But it had been hard, moving on from what they all had lost. Harry felt a lump surge in his throat, but he forced it away.

"…wouldn't you say, Harry?" Ron asked him and Harry's head snapped back so fast, he almost heard it crick.

"What? Oh, yeah." He smiled, trying to convince them that in fact he had been listening. Harry stood up and walked from them, into the kitchen. He heard the door open yet again and another red-haired Weasley entered. Percy said something about the harsh weather and dusted himself free of the white flakes.

Harry found the girls in the kitchen with the children. Mrs. Weasley was busy, as expected; cooking the marvelous meal they were all looking forward to. At the very large table, Albus sat triumphantly licking the white bowl of icing with his finger. Rose was showing James something in a book, and Harry could not surpress his laughter. He managed to pass it off as a strangled sort of cough, but still watched little Rose and James. She really was Hermione's daughter.

Harry remembered a time when it had just been the three of them, a time when he had worried that if Ron and Hermione had started dating, their friendship would be ruined if they broke up. But here they were, still the best of friends and now they had children. Hugo walked over to Harry and prodded his knee until he looked down. He smiled and climbed onto Harry's lap.

There was a loud _crack_ in the living room and an outraged screech which had probably come from Ron.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He cried and then realized who exactly had Apparated onto him. Teddy Lupin.

"Evening Weasleys!" The young man said brightly, his vibrant hair glowing in the fire's light. "Mind if I join you and my godfather for Christmas? Grandma Dromeda's gone off to visit some distant relative or whatnot and I said I was fine staying on my own for a few days. So here I am!" He announced proudly, thrusting out his arms.

"This isn't on your own." Ron mumbled, but did not give any other further protest at the boy's staying. Teddy made his way into the kitchen and winked at little Hugo sitting on Harry.

"Hey, Harry." He said and Harry nodded in return.

"Hello, Teddy."

"How've you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked, aiming her wand at something on the stove.

"I've been good, won't be seeing Victoire for a while though, she's gone off with her family has she?" Teddy said, a coy smile slipping across his lips.

"Yes, she has." Mrs. Weasley said, unable to help her own smile. "Oh, Teddy, if you weren't someone else, I'd be scolding you to be careful with my granddaughter."

Teddy's smile stayed put on his face and then a loud _bang_ came from the other room. A sparkling and crackling light sped into the room, in the shape of flying presents and they flew around. Hugo leapt from his uncle's lap and began to chase them. Soon all five had joined in and were running around the kitchen like madmen.

"GEORGE!" Shrieked Mrs. Weasley as she threw down her oven mitt and stormed into the other room.

"Mum, its Christmas…Christmas, remember that! Come on!" Harry heard George say as his mother closed in on him. Ginny and Hermione broke into laughter and Ron walked into the kitchen, placing his hands on his wife's back. His chuckles were unmistakable; something on the stove top enflamed and all of them jumped back, still unable to keep their laughter down. Within a mad attempt to reach their wands, Harry thought:

_ This is going to be a great Christmas._

**The End.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading:D I hope you all enjoyed it!!**


End file.
